Under that tree
by sheichi321
Summary: It's HIS Birthday! What does he want for his birthday? What keeps distracting him? Why does he always stay UNDER THAT TREE? Read and find out. Thank you! Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Let's go PARTAYE!

It's HIS Birthday! What does he want for his birthday? What keeps distracting him? Why does he always stay UNDER THAT TREE? Read and find out. Thank you! Rated M for language and lemons.

* * *

Hey! Mikan here! It's a beautiful Saturday morning, I'm currently a 2nd year High scool and I'm here at my room in our dorm (A/N: Yes I mean it OUR) doing my assignment. And then he showed up at my window.

"Oy~ Polka." Natsume teased.

"What do you want Natsume?" I asked him.

"Nothing just wanna make sure you do your assignment."

"Hai hai, you're my tutor but you just sleep under that tree."

"Cause you don't learn. I tried explaining to you but you just don't understand." I blushed as he said that.

"Done?" He asked.

"Hai!" As I raised the paper.

"Hand it over." He said as I handed it over.

"Hn~ Not bad. Improved a point." He said as he laughed.

"Mou~ I give up." I said as I sulked.

And then somebody knocked at the door. "Hai hai!" I said as I rushed to the door.

"Hotaru!" I shouted as I hugged her.

"Mikan are we still going?" She whispered.

"Where?"

"Shh, remember? It's Natsume's birthday." She whispered.

I remembered it was November 27. "Oh yeah. What time?"

"About 2pm." I looked at the clock and saw that there is enough time.

"Okay then see you later!" I said as I waved Hotaru goodbye. I went back and saw Natsume still sitting on my window.

"Ne~ Natsume-kun can we just continue the assignment tomorrow? Me and Hotaru are going somewhere." I explained.

"Okay." He answered and went to his room. I had a hard time picking what to wear I had a final decision of using a gray long sleeve turtle neck top, black short shorts, knee high grey boots. I went to take a quick shower, I dressed up and looked at my messy hair on the mirror I was tired of pig tails so I thought of using a pony tail. I got my clothes and put it inside my bag. I got out and saw Hotaru almost hitting my head cause she was suppose to knock at the door. She was wearing a black turtle neck without sleeve, white shorts and dunks.

"Wo, we almost paired." I said as I smiled.

"Hai ikuyo." Hotaru said and lead me. As we got to the 5 star hotel we went to the private bar Ruka-pyon reserved and also the invited persons are to stay at the hotel for 3 days, how fun is that? As we got to the bar the crowd was crazy. I asked Hotaru if she can dance with me and she nodded we danced and danced till our hearts content and got bored. I saw Ruka-pyon with the birthday boy drinking. We sat with them, drink with them. But I only had a few shots.

"Ne~ Natsume happy birthday!" I greeted him.

"Sorry if I don't have a gift for you."

"It's okay." He seems serious. As time passed people got drunk and went to their reserved rooms. Ruka-pyon and Hotaru got drunk and went to their rooms. I don't how but they managed to. Natsume also got drunk, and me a little I don't drink much. I helped Natsume go to his room, as we got there I laid him on the bed and walked to the door. But I felt something holding me back.

* * *

I know it's short but atleast not that short as my POT Fanfiction "First" Chapter 1. Oh! BTW please review! Tell me if you like it. Thank you very much!


	2. Kiss

"Mikan. Where are you going?" Natsume said in a drunk tone.

"To my room. Room 265."

"This is room 265."

"WHAAAT?!" I was shocked, very shocked.

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Everybody should have partners. We can't afford to pay 300 rooms. That's too much. But some has 4 in their rooms." He said as he released me. I faced him and asked

"Why am I supposed to be your partner huh?"

"Cause you're the only one left who has no partner." Ouch, does it mean Hotaru doesn't want me as her partner.

"Why do I have to be with this PPP."(A/N: This means Panty-Peeking-Pervert I just made it up. But I don't know if anyone knows this or made this before me.) I whispered.

"What? Did you say something?"

"No."

"Okay." And then he fell on the bed. He was already asleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was still 9:00 'Still early. Hmmmm, I'll pay Hotaru a visit and demand why she doesn't want me as a partner.' I thought. I went and took a shower first. When I was done I dig in my bag to look for clothes. I put on my underwear and bra. And then I heard something. Natsume.

"Mikan come here." He was sitting on the bed. I put on a towel and went near the bed.

"What do you want?"

"Come near. I'll tell you something." I went near but I had a bad feeling.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Come nearer, somebody might hear it." 'Tsch is he drunk that much that he got paranoid?' I went near him. His face was very near, I feel his breath on my skin.

"Is this near- nghn" Oh no, he grabbed my ass.

"Nope not near enough." He smirked.

"Na-Natsu- uhgn." He kissed me. I kinda like it. But.

"Natsume, STOP!" He stopped. I took that chance and picked whatever clothes I get and went to the door. I was wearing blue shorts, long white T-shirt with designs. I went downstairs to ask the room number of Ruka-pyon. The girl on the desk said that it was 263. 'Oh it was near us.' I thought. I went upstairs, I looked for room 263. As I got to the room the door was unlocked. 'Why didn't they lock it?' I thought I went in and herad different noises like. "Oh Ruka go faster." And "Oh shit Hotaru you're good." And "I need you Ruka!" I blushed at what I heard. I'm not a pervert but I want to know if they're doin it. I peeked and saw that they were just playing…. Video games. (A/N: JeJeMoNs =] Got perverted thoughts? :]]] )

"Hotaru."

"Oh Mikan how'd you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Oh."

"So I'll just go. Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure but tomorrow everybody who went to Natsume's birthday have to join the game."

"What game?"

"Secret."


End file.
